THE HR ACT Revised
by Grizzlebees
Summary: *UPDATED,FIXED AND READY TO READ* The Dictator has passed the HR Act (for those who has been Battle Royale, you will love this!)


Prelouge   
  
In the year 2005 Homosexuality is ruled by the Dictator of japan just top sick to be legal, thus inducing the AH ACT  
this Act Proved to be his ticket into a long dictatorship and he now grew a Hitler-esque mustache....planning to make a communist country out of Japan.  
Thus beginning what might just bring an end to the Bad Luck band. or will it  
  
Stage One: The Tryout  
  
"Oneee-sama!!!" said young Itsuki said, "It is today! I need to leave now but I will be back by dinner time"  
Itsuki Kurosawa is a Fifteen year old singing sensation, who has for the last seven years been entered into singing and modeling competions by his older sister who has been a parent to him due to the fact his father is a Military Cheif who disowns them and his mother is a alcholic who has a fettish for Kurosawa brand sake and Jack Daniel`s Premium Wiskey. On his walk to the Train Terminal he was thinking of excuses for why he doesnt have any merchandise "Well, I DID have many T-shirts, posters, toilet paper(sold in Hong Kong only) and other rare items but..i dont really want to tell my idols my mother on a drunk rampage burnt the house down while trying to heat the bathtub with a curling iron...oh well, I just have to think of some catchy story later".  
It is almost 9:30 in the morning in Shubyuia as our young hero gets on a train for Shin-Edo (Modern day Tokyo for you who don`t know japanese history).  
  
It is nearly 13:00pm when he arrives in Shin-Edo, to his suprise Hiroishi is waiting for him outside the terminal.  
"Wow, I never thought my IDOL would pick me up! THANK YOU" Itsuki said.  
  
Popping a cigerette in his mouth Hiroshi said "Get in the car, we don`t have much time you know"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Itsuki hapily replied. They got into the car and drove Five miles to a alley, Hiroichi grabbed a techi-colored handbag and told the boy "Get out and follow me" he did as his dreamy idol had told him and they ended up in a apartment where he threw Itsuki on the ground and said "Let the tryouts begin" he threw the bag on the ground and a vibrator fell out. "NO WAY" Itsuki Screamed, for the last thing he remembers clearly is Hiroichi With a whip and a rope and felt somthing hit his head.(I will not explain the Scene in which this case Hiroshi Has his worth of Itsuki)  
Itsuki wakes up in a bright room, his ass in sore so he goes to feel it but all he can feel is blood and a thick substance "What could this come from??"'  
  
a loud and arrogent voice stated "Um...that would be from me kid...great job!. I think We`ll keep you around, you moan great too, your backup vocals now, Congrats"   
  
"Whoa, really??"  
  
"Yeah, BUT! your gonna be awake next time"  
  
"umm...okk...??" The Voice came out of the shadows for it was none other than Shuichi.   
  
"We have a show in a couple of hours. I`m gonna have a let out a little "steam" before the show"  
As he was reaching for Itsuki, As a goverment trooper bearing Heavy Military Issue Armor and Carring a MP-5 busted through a window and rolled on the floor."OOOOOOOOO,CRAMPP!!!!" he screamed as he rolled on the floor.  
  
"Great! Itsuki Ima teach you how its done!"...the solider died when Hiroshi took the gun and let 50 rounds out on him...  
  
"nnnnnnneeeeccccccc,neeccoooorooooooo"Itsuki said in fear  
  
"Philiac, Yup we do that here, now come help me" Shuichi said the Four Lined up and began one of Syuichi`s Favorite rituals.. as they finished Five Troopers Came through windows and the door, stating  
  
"The Dictator is Ready for you",   
"What?" Syuichi said as he pulled himself out of the dead trooper. They left the boys messy and made them follow them to a police van where they continued untill they couldnt handle any more. Soon enough a man came to the back after they had stopped and said "Follow the Hall" At The End was the quirky little Dictator with the Hitler Esque Mustache he grunted "Hehehehehehe The First Victims of the AH Act, Great I Shall Make Examples of you.."  
  
The Dictator said "This is the birth of HR! Guards, take them to holding cells, they must wait for the others....this will be the greatest show ever!" as the boys were escorted out the dictator made a comment to Itsuki "Hey, you think a shotgun wold have the same feel as a dick up your ass??... becuase where I am sending you soon your going to find out!"  
- To be Continued Soon  
  
-To Be continued 


End file.
